extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Rostov
General Information Orthodox|tech_group = Eastern|government = Principality|rank = Duchy|tag = RSO|capital = Rostov (4285)|development = Start: 7|culture = Russian (East Slavic)}} is a Orthodox Russian principality located in the Vladimir area, Russia region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; rising during 'The Mongol Empire' era. Emerging from Orthodox land at the start of the year 1238, the monarchy will border fellow Orthodox countries only ( south, north and northwest). will be annexed by Orthodox at the start of the year 1474, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Muscovy, Russia, Tver, Ryazan, Odoyev, Pskov, Yaroslavl, Beloozero Decisions Form Rus' * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 28 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Novgorod (310), Kyiv (280), and Minsk (276) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain a Culture Group Union with the East Slavic Culture group ** Can embrace Rus' Ideas and Traditions Form Russian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Novgorodian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** If the "Dharma" DLC is loaded then: *** Has not enacted States General government reform ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Moskva (295) and Novgorod (310) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Nizhny Novgorod (306) *** Own core province(s): Vladimir (307) * Effect(s): ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Invade Novgorod and Subjugate Novgorod ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a Monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Russia, Pontic Steppe, and Ural ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Russian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 25 Prestige Rostov Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Provincial Trade Power Modifier ** -10.0% Idea Cost * Ambition: ** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation * Ideas: ** Re-Unification of Rostov: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Ancient Heritage: *** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** Ecclesiastical Center: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Entrepot of Russia: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Rostov Architecture: *** +10.0% Construction Cost ** Political Influence: *** +1 Diplomats ** Rostov Enamels: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Russian countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:European countries Category:Principalities Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:The Mongol Empire Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Eastern (Tech)